Sunshine
by slyfox13
Summary: Gaara thought he didn't need anyone in his life, until his long lost best friend, Naruto appears again bringing with him Gaara's lost sunshine. Yaoi Gaara/Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there *waves* I have a new story. This idea has been at the back of my mind for a while and I just had to get it out and here is the result. I love Gaara/Naruto. Here's Chapter 1! I hope you enjoy and I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

He rubbed at the dark circles around his eyes. They were not only under his eyes they were all around his eyes making the ice blue color stand out against his pale complexion. Everyone thought it was eyeliner. It was permanent. Nothing he could do about it. When he was younger he did all could think of to get rid of the black circles he even tried his sisters make-up which she caught him using. It not only made her laugh her ass off, it made Gaara's face turn as red as his hair. From then on he gave up ever getting rid of them, they were apart of him. Although sometimes he wanted them gone and today was one of those days.

He sighed when he heard his sister, Temari call for him. "Gaara get your ass in the car before I leave without you." Her voice traveled up the stairs and rattled his ear drums. Damn she was loud. He picked up his backpack, not responding to her to piss her off even further.

He had to get a ride from her on her way to college even though he was in his senior year. It didn't make sense. He should have his own car instead of having his sister take him. He didn't know what was worse Temari or his brother, Kankuro taking him. He settled for Kankuro he would try and embarrass him to no end.

He skipped the stairs two at a time. It was just going to be another boring day at school. Why did he even bother going? It's not like many people talked to him because of how he looked. It wasn't his fault he wasn't able to sleep. What did people want him to do? Nightmare's often plagued his sleep when he was younger of events he barely remembered. He woke up screaming with sweat dripping down his face for as long as he could remember. Now he was able to get some sleep here and there, but the nightmares were always there waiting for him to slip into the dream world waiting to suck him in. The tormenting clutches kept him awake as a child and as a teenager resulting in his normal fowl mood and black circles around his eyes. There was only one person in all his life that kept the nightmares at bay, Naruto his childhood friend who moved away when his parents passed away in a car crash. Naruto often spent the night with Gaara, when he cried Naruto was right there with his warm embrace. They were just kids, but Naruto's presence calmed him enabling him to sleep the rest of the night without further terrors that were in his mind. The nightmares didn't affect him as much now but, he wanted his light, his warmth, his sunshine back. Naruto was all that for him and so much more.

He jogged to the car with a steaming Temari. "What the hell took you so long?" she raged, Gaara got in the passenger seat.

"Nothing, just trying to piss you off."

"Well it worked." Temari pulled out of the drive way and sped down the street not paying attention to the speed limit.

Gaara glanced around not seeing Kankuro. "Where's Kankuro?" he asked throwing his bag in the back.

"He went to school with a friend. Making me your chauffer for the day."

Gaara folded his arms over his chest, leaned against the seat, closing his eyes. Man was he tired. Last night was bad. He barely got two hours of sleep.

"Gaara it will happen for you," Temari said softly.

Not again. "Temari it's all right. I don't need anyone. I'm fine being by myself."

"You had Naruto before why can't there be someone else to be there for you?" She inquired quirking an eyebrow. "Aren't you friends with the Uchiha kid?"

"Yes, kind of, but now he has a girlfriend which means less time with friends I guess." Gaara shrugged, not really caring. Him and Sasuke got along fine; it wasn't like they were best friends or anything. He only ever had one best friend and he was gone.

"There will be someone for you. Just wait and see and when it happens I can say 'I told you so.'"

Gaara rolled his eyes. He was happy with Temari's concern, but it seemed unfounded. He spent most of his life alone even with his family. It was only a few years ago that they started putting in an effort at being a family. It was only him, Temari, and Kankuro. He was thankful for them; they all had lives of their own though.

"Don't worry. I don't need anyone." He tried to convince himself that it was true, but it was hard considering his heart ached for someone to fill the whole that had been there all his life.

Temari nodded, not trying to push the issue anymore. They drove in a comfortable silence. She dropped him off in front of the school promising she would pick up at two thirty when it let out. He waved good bye, hitched his backpack higher on his shoulders and went to his first class. Calculus. Always fun.

He went to his locker first grabbed his books and headed to class. He took a seat by the window at the back not wanting to draw attention to himself just in case he fell asleep. It's not like he wanted to be awake for the class anyway. The teacher was such a bore. The bell rang bringing with it the flood of students that filled the chairs. The chair in front of Gaara and to the side stayed open, not that big of a surprise. Sasuke normally sat beside him, but he was sitting with Sakura and her friends. Oh, well. Like he told Temari he didn't need anyone.

The teacher started talking about something about having a new student. Gaara didn't care. It's not like they would be his friend in the first place. Instead of looking at who was his new class mate, he opted for looking out the window. The blue sky called to him reminding him of his missing light. The sun was covered with dark clouds that threatened with rain later in the day. The teacher started droning on about something when someone plopped down in the seat in front of him. That's funny no one ever sat there.

"Is that anyway to greet your long lost best friend?" A smooth voice asked him. Gaara snapped his head to the voice that called to him like a forgotten memory. He met the most beautiful azure eyes that sparkled with laughter.

"Naruto?" Gaara's throat felt dry, his voice came out rough and ragged.

"The one and only." Naruto grinned showing off his perfect white teeth. Gaara continued to stare. It was unbelievable. He had to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

He reached out for Naruto grabbing him by the back of the neck. Naruto's grinned vanished replacing the laughter in his eyes with confusion. Gaara pulled Naruto in a hug. The whole class gasped. He didn't give a damn. He dragged Naruto out of his seat, hauling him to his feet, crashing their bodies together. A wonderful heat surrounded him making him dizzy. Naruto was really back. His light, his sunshine was back. And now Temari was going to tell him 'I told you so.'


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone here's Chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it! Thank for reading and reviewing. Awesome! Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara tightly, surprising Gaara out of the hug. His breathe came in his short spurts and his heart was racing. He didn't understand what was happening to him. He didn't touch people much, he never reacted like this. He looked up to find Naruto smiling at him. Then Gaara noticed that he was looking up at Naruto. When did he get so tall? He wasn't much taller than himself, but there was a significant difference. Gaara took note of how lean and muscular Naruto looked. He wanted to know what he looked like with out the shield of clothing. Where did that thought come from? The teacher cleared her throat alerting him to the present. He bowed his head in apology and sat down. Naruto followed his lead grinning like a chesire cat. Gaara felt the ends of his lips tugged up in the slightest of smiles. He couldn't remember the last time that he actually smiled. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

Class ended with the ringing of the bell. People surrounded Naruto, they were moths drawn to the flame. His personality shone like the sun and Gaara couldn't get near it. They all wanted to know where he had been and what he had been up to. He sighed when no one let him through to get to Naruto. He walked out the door, waiting in the hall. They had to leave him alone sometime.

"Hey Gaara you all right?" Gaara raised his head to meet the piercing stare of Sasuke. Shock ran through his system, Sasuke never asked how people were not even his own girlfriend.

"Yeah, why?" Gaara didn't know if he liked talking this way with the other boy. It was strange. _I guess this is how friends act around each other. _

"No reason. You just seemed out of it and that's not like you. You're always focused." Sasuke shrugged.

"Oh, I'm fine." Gaara didn't know what else to say. He was shocked and excited that Naruto was back. He was also confused with all the new feelings that sparked to life with one simple hug. Many emotions ran through him that made no sense. He didn't know how to sort through them all. "Thank you for asking," Gaara said awkwardly. Did people really thank people for worrying? The words felt foreign on his tongue, it felt right though. Sasuke smirked and walked to his next class.

"There you are. I thought you left without me." Naruto bounded over to Gaara with his backpack hanging off of one shoulder. Gaara swallowed hard, Naruto was so happy to see him. It made him ache for more bodily contact he didn't dare seek out.

"I was waiting for the mob to dissipate," Gaara said adjusting his backpack. Naruto slung an arm around his shoulder bringing him in for a one armed hug. He knocked there heads together lightly.

"It's good to be back and now that I am you won't be able to get rid of me."

Gaara's throat closed up threatening to take all his breath away. How he wanted Naruto's statement to be true. There is nothing in the world he wanted more than for Naruto stay by his side. In more ways than one. He didn't understand his desire for the other ways. Is this what people call a crush? He never had one before. Temari's voice rang in his ear. She always talked about how her heart raced, how much she wanted to be near the one she liked. That their very presence was both nerve racking and comforting. He was experiencing the same symptoms. Gaara shook his head. That couldn't be it. He was just happy that Naruto was back. Nothing more.

"Where to?" Naruto ask never letting go of Gaara as they walked down the hall.

"I don't know about you, but I have gym now," Gaara said, keeping his voice even.

"Ah, crap. I have English next. Don't tell me we only have math together?" Naruto pouted making his lips stand out more for Gaara. They looked really soft. _I wonder if there are as soft as they look. I bet they taste good. _Never had thoughts like those before. Gaara took Naruto schedule with a daze. They only had one more class together.

"We have history together."

"Sweet. Meet at the oak tree at lunch okay?"

"Sure. You know where it is?"

"Yeah, I had a tour of the school the other day. Give me your cell number so I can text you."

Gaara shook his head. "I don't have one."

"Oh, come on."

"I don't. There was never any reason to."

Naruto's eyes widened and he pulled Gaara in another hug. Bringing their bodies together. Gaara's world spun, he forgot how much Naruto liked to touch. He showed his affection for people with contact. Gaara could get used to this, especially if it meant he got to be around Naruto. "We're going to have to fix that," Naruto said, his hot breath ghosting over Gaara's ear, shivers ran up and down his spine.

"Huh?" Gaara didn't think he was capable of any other word. Naruto's body against his shut off his brain. His body tingled with excitement. His nerves were highly sensitive with every little move his friend made. Even the simplest shift of weight sent his heart thumping against his chest. He never felt so alive before. What he was doing before wasn't living. Being with Naruto brought life to everything. Life before was dull before Naruto came back into his life. It was like he was living in a grey world. Naruto truly was his sunshine he brought light back into his life. He would be damned before he ever let it go again. And as for his confusing feelings he would let them come in to light at their own pace. He was perfectly happy hugging Naruto.

"We're going to get you a cell today. Now that I'm here you're going to need one. After school we can go get one," Naruto pulled away with a bright smile.

"I don't have a car."

"We can take mine," Naruto said proudly, his chest puffed out.

"You have a car. Lucky bastard," Gaara said with his second small smile of the day. Two smiles in one day was a record for him. The world might be ending soon if he kept it up.

"You bet I do. It can be a piece of junk sometimes, but it's mine."

"Wait. Temari is picking me up later. I don't have a way to tell her."

"You don't know her number."

"No," Gaara said, arms crossing over his chest.

"Then we'll wait for her to come get you and tell her then."

Gaara's brow rose. "She'll be utterly pissed."

"I know. I haven't seen her mad in years. It should be fun." The warning bell rang. The stragglers in the hall started jogging to their classes. Gaara didn't care if he was late, he hated gym anyway. "Better hurry." Naruto hugged Gaara one more time and left with a huge grin waving like a maniac.

Gaara went to gym with a light feeling in his heart and a new excitement for the day that he never felt before.


	3. Chapter 3

Haylo here's Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy it! A great big thank you to all the readers and reviewers. You're all the best! Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

He approached the tree cautiously, not sure what to expect. He didn't want to get his hopes up too much. Not that he had a lot of hope in the first place. That is until Naruto came back in his life. He found the blond sitting at the base of the tree, back propped against the bark with his eyes closed. Rays of light shone through the tree's, leaving his face contrasted in shadow and light, taking Gaara's breathe away. He stilled his movements and took a moment to look at his normally bouncing friend taking a nap under the tree. His face was peaceful, breathing even, he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. _I might be able to sleep like that if Naruto was next to me. _Gaara shook his head, his hopes were rising again. He needed to tuck them away far from his heart. Enjoying his time with Naruto is top priority, he would think of everything else later.

Naruto shifted, distracting Gaara from his troublesome thoughts. His soft blond hair fell over his forehead; Gaara took the opportunity to push back the silky locks. He threaded his hand through Naruto's hair without much thought, enjoying the softness of the golden hair, until a strong hand caught his hand. Wide blue eyes found his ice blue orbs. His breath hitched seeing Naruto's pupils dilated, the look in his eyes rang in Gaara's head. His first instinct was to think that Naruto wanted him in a sexual manner. He felt manacled to Naruto, intense heat rolled off him in waves sending exciting jolts to Gaara's groin. If he didn't get away from his friend fast he would have a hard-on for the whole world to see. Pulling away melted the passionate gaze that almost undid Gaara. Breathing was becoming more difficult by the moment. Never in his whole life had he experienced such a moment with another human being.

His best friend was going to be the end of him if he didn't keep his cool. Naruto already unraveled him in a few hours, a feat no one else has ever accomplished. He wasn't sure how he felt about that. Maybe it was time for him to let go of his old self. Lord knows it hasn't helped him much with anything.

Naruto touched his arm, warmth traveling all over his body. Goose flesh rose on his skin in the middle of the raging heat of the afternoon. "Gaara are you okay?" Naruto's breathe hit his ear, Gaara resisted the urge to shiver. He wasn't going to give in to whatever he was feeling. He probably imagined everything that just happened. He didn't need to chase away Naruto by trying to jump his bones.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about moving your hair." Gaara reluctantly pulled away. Naruto's brow scrunched, he bit his lower lip.

Gaara stared in rapt fascination as Naruto's pink tongue swept across his bottom lip, wetting it, making it shine. The need to bit the delectable plump flesh was almost overwhelming. He needed a cold shower. The lack of sleep must be getting to him. He wanted Naruto so bad it wasn't even funny. The other boy always affected him differently especially when they were younger, but now that they were both older he was affecting him in a way that no other human being ever had. Sure he pleased himself like any other normal teenager. Boys were basically walking hormones, even Gaara which might surprise people. He wanted to ravage Naruto right there and then under the shadow and protection of the tree. The only light would be Naruto and the slivers that peeked through the leaves. He shouldn't be thinking such things, but it was hard not to. Naruto was his everything. He wanted him. But he couldn't have him. He would not allow himself to ruin something with something as silly as lust or whatever this strange feeling was. It was lust, but so much more.

No. Naruto was his best friend and that's all Gaara would let himself have. Being greedy wasn't an option. He finally had his friend back. That's all he needed and wanted.

Someone was tugging on his hand, pulling him down on the grass. "Here, have some ramen." Naruto handed him a bowl of ramen. Gaara looked from the bowl to Naruto, a small chuckle slipped from him. The sound was light and full of happiness; it stopped him in his tracks. He laughed. That was something new. Naruto watched him intently, waiting for his next move. He smiled around a fork full of ramen, cheeks stuff to the point of exploding. Gaara allowed himself to stare back, loving the companionable silence that fell over them.

"I see you still love ramen," Gaara said slurping up his last bit of noodles.

Naruto gasped dramatically. "Of course. It will be my favorite food until the end of time."

"If you say so, but I still think it's not that great." Gaara waited for the explosion that was sure to come. He lifted his head and found Naruto staring at him openly. He shifted in the grass, stare never wavering.

"I missed you," Naruto stood on his knees and started walking on them toward Gaara. The sight might have made Gaara smile or chuckle again, except for the look that Naruto had on his face. His eyes never left Gaara's, he chewed on his bottom lip, and he stopped in front of Gaara and slumped down next to him, leaning all his weight on Gaara's shoulder. "I'm finally home," Naruto whispered. Gaara looked over his friend, his eyes closed, soft smile on his lips.

"Where is home?" Gaara had to ask. He wanted to know the answer.

"Here," Naruto wrapped his arms Gaara's shoulder and hugged. Heart in his throat Gaara just nodded his head, not sure if Naruto could see him, but he knew Naruto knew that he felt the same way. How could he not? Naruto was his best friend, where his heart belonged, where his home had always been. And now he finally had it back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone here's Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. You guys rock the socks of the world! Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara leaned in to Naruto enjoying the feel of a warm, hard body next to him. It was nice to be held. It felt a bit odd, but it was nice. Naruto was the first person in years to hold and touch him. When ever anybody touched him it was usually an accident, not that he wanted to be touched by just anyone, it was amazing to have Naruto doing it right now. Gaara's world blurred together, he was lightheaded. Naruto made his body react in interesting ways. _I'm not sure if I like it that much though. How can I function around him if my heart is always pounding or I feel lightheaded when he's next to me? _He would just have to handle it somehow. There was no way in hell that Naruto was feeling the same way. He was just happy to see Gaara nothing more nothing less. Gaara sighed. The first time he starts to have feelings for someone, or what he supposed were feelings, he had to keep them a secret. He wasn't used to sharing much information about himself. It won't be hard to keep this a secret.

Naruto wrapped his arms tighter around Gaara like he was anchoring him to the world. "I don't want to let go," Naruto murmured, puzzling Gaara. Why didn't he want to let go? He didn't have much time to contemplate his thoughts or react to Naruto's statement, a second later the bell rang. Naruto's arms fell away from Gaara's body, making Gaara feel cold and alone for a moment. He shook himself, he was being ridiculous. There was no reason for him to miss the body contact of another person so much. How could he miss something he never even had?

Naruto hauled Gaara to his feet while his mind wondered. "Come on, back to class." Naruto clapped Gaara on the back and they walked back together slowly, enjoying each others company.

Gaara's mind went back to the comment Naruto made earlier about not wanting to let go. He wanted to ask his friend what that meant. They reached the doors that led inside and that would separate them until their last class. Gaara reached for Naruto's wrist without thinking, big blue eyes stared at him wide, unblinking. "What did you mean about not wanting to let go?" Gaara asked voice full of wonder.

Nartuo's gaze shot between them and Gaara holding his wrist. He didn't bother to let go, he liked the feel of Naruto close to him. He wasn't going to give that up just yet. They still had a few minutes before class started.

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it. He wanted to say something, but the words wouldn't come out much to Gaara's disappointment. "That's okay. I'll see you in History." Gaara let Naruto's wrist fall. He glanced at his friend one more time, he received a weak smile. No sunshine or warmth radiated from it like his previous smiles. For some strange reason Gaara's heart lurched in pain at the sight. He hoped he didn't cause his friend to lose his smile even for a minute.

Gaara was about to walk away when he was encircled in the biggest hug. Naruto buried his face in the crook of his shoulder, allowing Gaara the chance to smell his hair. It sent butterflies racing in stomach. Naruto really threw him off balance at the most random times.

"I'll explain later. Not here. We have to be alone." And for the first time Gaara registered that students milled about the halls. He barely took note of them before Naruto came back. Now it seemed that the whole world vanished when his favorite blond was near. Naruto hesitantly pulled away. He looked down at Gaara. Big hands and slender fingers reached for Gaara's face, making the red head want to pull away, he stood his ground. Naruto's warm fingers traced the circles around his eyes gently. Gaara's eyes fell closed, loving the feel of the tender touch. "You're still not sleeping well," Naruto stated. Gaara nodded, knowing it wasn't a question, but it still needed to be confirmed in his mind. The person standing in front of him was one of the only people in the world that knew that he had nightmares. Temari, Kankuro, and Naruto are the people that know and he wanted to keep it that way. "Well, that settles it I'll be staying over tonight."

Gaara's eyes flew open. "What?"

"I'm going to spend the night. It's only fitting if I stay at your house."

"Temari might kill you."

"Ah, no she won't. She'll agree you wait and see. Now it's time to go." Naruto waved to Gaara, leaving him in the hall feeling like his universe had been turned upside down. In a good way though. But Temari wasn't going to be happy about Naruto inviting himself over; well he did it when they were younger. It wouldn't be that big of a deal. Plus it was funny to see her pissed sometimes. And Kankuro would probably get a kick out of their sister being pissed any way. The butterflies that appeared earlier did somersaults, making his lunch change positions a few times.

Gaara spent the next two classes thinking about Naruto and Naruto alone. Nothing penetrated his mind. His thoughts were occupied by one person and that one person was sitting behind him. Gaara sat up a little straighter hyper aware of his friend behind him. It felt like Naruto was staring holes in the back of skull, trying to remember where every single hair on his head was. It unnerved him to be the center of someone's attention. He would rather blend into the crowd. No one needed to notice him. It was a whole other story when it was the object of his new found affections.

The bell finally rang letting them out for the day. Relief flooded his systems and a small jolt of excitement shot through him when he realized he would be with Naruto the rest of the day and night. A thought struck him about the night. Naruto and Gaara gathered their books and headed for the front of the school where Temari would be waiting for Gaara. "What are you going to wear tomorrow if you're spending the night?" Gaara asked, adjusting the heavy book bag on his shoulders.

"Your clothes," Naruto said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"My clothes?"

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, it's not, it's just are you sure you want to wear my clothes?" Gaara looked down at his black baggy shirt, faded blues jeans, and then turned his attention to Naruto's loud orange shirt with tight fitting jeans that hugged him in all the right places, show casing his tight ass encased in the blue denim. Gaara shook his head. Shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Naruto was vibrant and stood out where he blended in fairly well, not sticking out in any way.

"I like your clothes," Naruto said close to his ear almost making him jump back. Gaara's heart beat a bit faster, as he spotted Temari's car parked on the side of the curb, her nails tapped the steering, and she kept checking her watch. Must have a big date tonight. She only got antsy when she was going on a date. More time alone with Naruto. Gaara's face heated at the thought of finally being alone with his best friend with no one around. Kankuro would most likely be with his friends till later in the night and with Temari going on a date he would be alone with Naruto. And finally hear what he had been up to the last couple of years and what he meant earlier.

Naruto waved enthusiastically at Temari, who looked up, jaw hitting the floor. She got out of the car, jogged toward them, and wrapped Naruto in a big hug. Gaara's insides pulled tightly together. He knew it was a perfectly innocent hug; he had the urge to pull them apart though. Was this jealousy? If it was, he didn't care for the feeling at all. He didn't need to be jealous and he didn't have the right to be either. Naruto wasn't his. He would never be with Gaara. So he better get used to the idea of having other people around the vibrant blond.

"-of course you can stay the night," Temari said. She was smiling from ear to ear. Gaara caught the last bit of conversation his sister and Naruto were having. What did he miss? They weren't clashing like he thought they would be, about anything. That was a surprise. Then again Temari was too happy for words. Gaara once again heard her words echo in his head 'I told you so.' "I'll see you two later then." She started walking back to the car. She turned slightly, yelling over her shoulder. "If you ever make me come all the way over here again with no plan of coming with me I'll kick you ass. Bye." There it was. The threat to have his ass kicked.

"She agreed to everything?" Gaara asked. Naruto and him started walking to the parking lot.

"Yep, you weren't listening were you?"

Gaara shook his head. He was too worried about Naruto and Temari hugging. They walked to a beat up old black Ford truck. "This is yours?" Gaara's brow rose. He pictured Naruto in something more colorful.

"Yes, I know it's not much to look at, but it's mine and it runs. That's all I can ask for." Naruto grinned as he pulled himself in the driver's seat.

Gaara got in, marveling at how clean Naruto kept his truck. If his memory served him correctly Naruto had always been messy. "Time to go get you a phone." Naruto started the car and Gaara enjoyed the ride and the idea that he would finally be alone with Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone here's Chapter 5. I hope you like it! Gah! I love everyone so much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara looked at the cell phone in his hand, he didn't know how Naruto talked him into getting the blasted thing, but the look of pure excitement on the blonds' face made his heart skip a beat, he supposed it was all worth it.

"Why do I need this again?" Gaara asked, settling in the passenger seat, careful not to drop the phone. He put it in his pocket, not sure what else to do with it.

Naruto looked over his shoulder and backed out of the parking space. He swiveled around and glanced at Gaara. "You need it to talk to me."

"To talk to you," Gaara repeated quietly to himself. He really liked the sound of that.

"Of course."

"There goes all my money though." Not that Gaara had any special plan for it or anything, but you never know when you might need it. And the phone was something that would connect him to Naruto that much more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force it on you." Naruto slouched as he drove on to Gaara's house.

Gaara instantly reached for Naruto's nearest hand, which happened to be sitting on Naruto's thigh, making Gaara hyper aware of how close he was to Naruto's crotch. He kept his eyes fixated on Naruto's face. "You didn't force me. I wanted to get the phone. Believe me it's nice to have someone who wants to call me." The instant the words left his mouth, he wanted to take them back. Naruto didn't need to know how lonely it had been with him gone. Naruto's body shifted giving Gaara the impression that Naruto wanted to hug him right then. That seemed to be his reaction every time Gaara said something, not that he minded, actually he would prefer more touching. Instead Naruto snaked their fingers together and squeezed Gaara's hand, sending little electric jolts through his body. He could definitely get used to this whole touching business as long as it's Naruto and nobody else. Anybody else would find themselves in a world of pain.

They drove on all the while Naruto never let go of his hand and he didn't try to pull it away.

Naruto parked beside the curb in front of Gaara's house. Reluctantly releasing his hand or what Gaara hoped was reluctant because he didn't want to let go of Naruto hand for all the money in the world. He wanted to hang on to Naruto like his life depended on it. For all he knew it did. Even though Naruto was barely back in his life one day, he knew in his gut that he couldn't go back to not having anyone. It would be like losing a vital organ. How was he supposed to live without his heart? The answer was he couldn't and now that he found his heart again, it wasn't going anywhere.

Temari's car was still gone; a sigh of relief escaped his lips. Finally absolute alone time with Naruto. His pulse quickened as they walked up the drive way. Excitement flooded his veins, he didn't really understand why, but he was feeling very good about everything. It might be from Naruto being with him, or that they seemed to be sharing something that went beyond friendship, or a combination of the two. He didn't know. He was sure happy to find out.

Gaara unlocked the door, letting Naruto in first. Naruto looked around the house like it was the first time he had been there, despite the fact he had been in Gaara's house a millions times. It seemed a life time ago.

"Nothing's changed," Naruto breathed. He turned back to Gaara with a wide grin.

Gaara was dizzy from the impact of that very grin. How he had missed it. Gaara shook himself; he didn't want to think of anything besides the blond in front of him.

"Take me to you room." Naruto ran to the stairs, not waiting for Gaara.

Gaara watched Naruto bounce happily up the stairs looking around like he trying to absorb everything in sight, trying to remember every detail about the house. In some way it used to be a second home to Naruto, like Naruto's home was for him. They used to switch spending time at each other's houses every other day since kindergarten. Now that he thought about it, Gaara didn't know what happened to Naruto the last few years and he desperately wanted and needed to know the information. He always wanted to stay in contact with his favorite blond, but no address or phone number was ever left for him to get a hold of Naruto. And Naruto never tried to reach him. He always thought that maybe there friendship didn't mean the same thing to Naruto that it did to him. He obviously was wrong about that. Naruto was reacting strongly to him. He may not know much about people and relationships, but he knew when someone was longing to be close to someone again and Naruo was exhibiting all the signs. No one could know better than Gaara because he had longed for Naruto for years. Neither his sister nor his brother was able to fill the void that was created when Naruto left. They tried. It was no good. But he was fine. Nothing could take away this blissful feeling that overtook his body.

Gaara reached the top of the stairs and walked in his room. He gasped at the sight of Naruto lying on the bed. His bangs covered his eyes, hiding pretty azure eyes that left him breathless. Naruto was sleeping and it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. Naruto was curled on his side, knees tucked close to his stomach, hands curled into fists resting under his head. He looked like a fallen angel. The sight made his cock twitch in excitement. He stayed in the door way trying to collect himself. He couldn't have Naruto wake up and see him have a hard-on. But the urge to be close to him was top great. He knew it wasn't a good idea. He had to lay down next Naruto. They used to share a bed sometimes when they were younger. This wasn't that much different other than the fact that he never wanted to see Naruto naked when they were kids.

Gaara slowly lowered his body on the bed, doing his best not to disturb Naruto. He curled up next to Naruto leaving some space between them. Although he wanted to wrap his arms around Naruto, he kept his hands glued to his sides. He watched Naruto's eye lashes flutter as he slept. Gaara's eyes drooped while he continued to watch Naruto. He finally fell asleep with no fear of the dreams that always haunted him. He finally had his Naruto back to keep them at bay.


	6. Chapter 6

Haylo here's Chapter 6. I hope enjoy it! Awesome! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You all rock! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Fingers traced Gaara's face, leaving his skin tingling. The fingers skimmed under his eyes, following the line of black that was permanently there. He woke slowly not sure who was touching his face. All that mattered was it felt amazing. The touch was gentle, leaving him wanting more.

"Time to wake up," A familiar voice whispered against his ear, sending thrills of pleasure through him. Warm breathe ghosted over his ear making his eyes open faster.

"I don't want to get up though." Gaara stretched out, turning on his side.

"But you have to." The familiarity of the voice tickled his brain, but it didn't register. The person touching him pulled him to their warm, large chest. Warmth engulfed him, making him feel safe and oddly enough loved. The fog from his brain started to lift, giving Gaara more awareness of his surroundings. He was being held against somebody's chest and…there was something hard pressing against his butt. The hardness against his ass sent him to the floor. He looked at Naruto with wide eyes and mouth open. Naruto was hard? For who? Naruto looked down at him with concern furrowing his brow.

"Are you all right? Here take my hand." Naruto leaned over the bed and offered his hand to Gaara. Gaara scuttled backward until his back hit the wall. This was all happening too fast. He could handle having his first crush, someone wanting to be with him, but to be wanted in the same manner was a whole other story. _I don't think I can do this._ He was breathing like he was running a marathon. Control is what he had to take back. Gaara breathed in slowly and then let out the breath. There was no reason for him to think that Naruto wanted him in the same way. Gaara tried to look at things clearly with nothing hindering his thinking. It was difficult when big blue eyes stayed glued to him, watching his every move, filling with pain the longer the offered hand wasn't taken. His hand reached without him thinking to Naruto like it was the most natural thing in the world and for Gaara it was. No matter what Naruto was his best friend, the light that he'd been searching for, for years. Fingertips met fingertips when Temari burst through the door.

"What the hell are you doing on the floor?" Temari asked, brow raised. Anger marred her face. Her date must have not gone well.

Gaara retracted his hand quickly, stuck to the floor. Naruto sat up, pulling a pillow over his lap. Gaara's face heated with the knowledge of what was under the pillow. "I fell of the…" Gaara stopped all thought. How could he tell his sister he fell of the bed he was sharing with Naruto?

"He tripped." Naruto supplied, saving Gaara from the process of thinking. He wasn't used to lying to his sister. True he didn't share much information with her to begin with her, but he never lied. It unsettled his stomach. No matter what happened with Naruto he wasn't going to lie to her about it.

"I fell of the bed. Naruto and I were taking a nap."

"Together?" Temari appeared confused, not mad like Gaara thought she would be.

Naruto opened his mouth; Gaara beat him to the answer. "Yes, sleeping next to him makes me feel comfortable and it keeps the dreams away," Gaara whispered, not sure if either of them heard him. He got up and bolted for the bathroom across the hall, a hand on his forearm stalled him.

"You're not going anywhere." Naruto pulled him down on the bed. He hugged Gaara from behind causing Temari's eyebrows to seek new residence in her hairline. Her eyes softened a little. She walked up to Naruto and punched him in the arm. Naruto let go of Gaara with a howl of pain. Gaara turned to see Naruto rub his arm. A chuckle slipped from him. Naruto's head whipped to look at him. Sore arm forgotten. Temari was giving him the same look.

"What?" Gaara crossed his arms over his chest. Embarrassment was getting harder and harder to avoid.

"Nothing." Naruto smiled. Gaara's knees turned to jelly. He didn't see how he could survive an entire night with his favorite blond if he reacted to everything Naruto did. "And why did you punch me?"

"Because I forgot to earlier this afternoon. You're lucky I don't do it again. You have many more coming if you make me mad. As for you," Temari said pointing at Gaara. "You better keep him around." Temari turned to leave, she spun on her heel. "I'm going to order pizza for dinner, sound good?" Gaara and Naruto nodded, not wanting to start a fight knowing it might get violent. Temari left without another word. Leaving Gaara alone with Naruto.

"Gaara?" Naruto whispered chest pressed firmly against Gaara's back. Heat rolled off in waves from Naruto. Gaara might burn himself if he got closer. It was making Gaara's body react the same way he woke to Naruto's body. His pants were getting tighter with each passing moment.

Gaara tried to concentrate on the wall in front of him. The bulge in his pants was getting bigger with Naruto breathing on the shell of his ear. He shook his head, he could beat this thing. "Yeah?" Gaara's voice sounded strained to his ears.

"Did you really mean what you said about me making the dreams go away?"

Gaara gave a curt nod. There was no way he could speak without his voice going higher.

"You told Temari we were in bed together," Naruto stated. Gaara inclined his head in acknowledgement. Anyway it kept his mind focused on something other than the large body with straining muscles pushed against him, getting closer and closer.

"I think I might have some homework." Gaara was desperate for an out. This was beyond anything he ever imagined. Naruto pressed against his back, his own erection pressing against his pants, the world narrowed its focus to just the two of them.

"Gaara look at me." Gaara turned his head slowly to Naruto. Eyes shut tight. He was afraid of what he might see. Two warm, large hands cupped his cheeks, a thumb caressed his cheek. Lips met his in a soft kiss that stole his breath away. His heart stuttered to a halt and began beating a million times a minute. Was a kiss supposed to do that to you? And if it was possible it made him harder. Gaara's eyes popped open with shock. He was met with a grinning blond, who leaned in to kiss him again. Gaara pulled back. He needed to process the first one. Naruto's eyes lowered in sadness.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm going down stairs for some water." Naruto's light faded before Gaara's eyes. _Do I make him radiate like the sun? _It was an impossible thought, but one that made sense. Maybe he was a source of comfort and happiness for Naruto like Naruto was for him. Naruto pulled himself from Gaara's back. Leaving the red head to think about his actions and how much he regretted pulling away from the one person who was always there for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone here's Chapter 7. I hope like it! Yay for all the wonderful readers and reviewers. I love you all so much ~hugs~ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara shot up from the bed and ran to the door. He had to rectify the situation. He didn't know what he was going to do, but there had to be something he could do to make Naruto understand that he felt the same way. Gaara ran down stairs to find Temari talking to Naruto in the kitchen. Naruto's shoulders were slumped, his chin nearly touched his chest. _What did I do?_

Temari looked up, glaring at Gaara. She was pissed. Gaara stood his ground as she stomped her way towards him. "You better get him to stay. I don't know what happened while I was down here, but Naruto's talking about going home." Gaara's stomach plummeted to his feet. Naruto wanted to go home? But he was supposed to stay the night. Naruto can't leave. Not with everything so jumbled and confused.

Gaara side stepped Temari, ignoring her stabbing glare. If looks could kill. He stepped lightly in the kitchen, not wanting to startle Naruto. It's weird how their positions switched. Earlier Naruto was trying not to spook him, now he was trying not to scare Naruto.

Gaara kept some distance between them. He didn't want to lose focus of what he was doing. Naruto's body heat would drive him crazy if he was too close. "Naruto," Gaara said Naruto's name softly. Naruto peered at him through thick eyelashes that were impossibly long. He lifted his head to stare directly at Gaara. Naruto's eyes were red rimmed causing Gaara's heart to stop beating. _I don't understand how I can cause so much hurt. _Gaara didn't know how much it hurt to cause pain the one you cared about. If it hurt this much he never wanted to cause pain to his favorite blond ever again. If it hurt Gaara this much he couldn't imagine how much it hurt Naruto.

"Are you all right?" Naruto asked, sniffing.

After everything Naruto was asking if he was all right. He just wanted to make sure Naruto was all right nothing else mattered. He took a tentative step forward, Naruto didn't budge, Gaara deemed it safe to take another one and another. He came in close proximity to Naruto. Gaara's blood pounded in his ears. He had no clue what he was doing. He moved on instinct alone. Naruto's breathe ghosted over his face, sending gooseflesh all over his skin. The blond kept his blue eyes on every move Gaara made.

Gaara put one hand at the back of Naruto's head, running his fingers through the silky hair. He pulled Naruto towards him, putting his other hand on Naruto's hip. His heart raced, the world spun a little as he brought their bodies flush together. Gaara's breath hitched, he leaned forward and kissed Naruto. Naruto responded immediately, his tongue licked the seam of Gaara's lip eliciting a gasp from the redhead. Naruto plunged his tongue into Gaara's mouth catching Gaara off guard. His body hummed with so many sensations most of it going to straight to his cock. Naruto coaxed his tongue into a battle of dominance. He let himself get lost in the feeling of being surrounded by Naruto. Gaara grasped Naruto's hip tighter bringing their bodies closer together, bringing friction to their hard-ons. _Whoa if that keeps happening I don't know long I can last?_ He wanted more friction to relieve both of them. He was so hard it was verging on painful, but he didn't want to rush things. His body seemed to be in control though. Gaara whimpered when Naruto pulled away. He stopped all movements. Did that sound really come from his mouth? It was so strange. Gaara's world was definitely upside down. He looked up to find Naruto's eyes hooded and azure eyes nearly swallowed by his pupils. A lust filled glazed zeroed in on his swollen lips. Naruto shook himself. Gaara adjusted his pants they were painfully uncomfortable. He may not have been in charge, but Naruto at least had some control of the situation. Gaara was too far gone. He was light headed from everything.

"Gaara, why did you do that?" Naruto asked out of breath. Normally Gaara might have taken offense to that question. He couldn't blame Naruto for questioning his actions especially after everything that happened in his bedroom.

Gaara swallowed, lick his lips, and tried to catch his breath. "I wanted to show you I felt the same way." Gaara's cheeks burned, he didn't have to look in a mirror to know his blush matched the shade of his hair.

Naruto's eyes cleared a little revealing his bright sunshine again. Gaara sighed in relief. He didn't know what he would do without that bright light. "You are amazing. But what about…" Naruto pointed upstairs, "what happened up there?"

Gaara shook his head. "You caught me by surprise. I never imagined that you were feeling the same things I was. I can't imagine anyone liking me that." Naruto grasped Gaara's wrist and pulled him forward into warm hug. Naruto's scent filled his nose, making knees go weak. His arms hung limply at his sides in a moment of shock then he quickly wrapped his arms around his best friend.

"You know you don't have to worry about that anymore because I like you a lot. Don't ever think otherwise because I'm never leaving your side ever again." Naruto's words pierced Gaara's locked and guarded heart. A small voice in the back of his head told him not to give in so easily that nothing lasts forever and then what would he do? The rest of him screamed to let himself being encompassed in everything that was Naruto and he did.

"You better not leave me," Gaara said. A smile lifting the corners of his lips. "And you better not leave tonight or Temari will kick you ass."

Naruto pulled away with a wide grin. "I got that feeling when I told her I might be." Naruto' grin vanished for a moment, brow furrowing. "Gaara you do know I want you to be more than my friend right?"

Gaara's heart jumped, he had an idea, but to have it said out loud was a whole other story. "Yes of course."

"You're okay with that right? Because we don't have to move past being friends."

"Don't worry I want to be more than friends." To prove his point Gaara kissed Naruto lightly on the lips. "Now let's go tell Temari that you're staying before she kills us both."


	8. Chapter 8

Haylo lovely people here's Chapter 8. I hope you enjoy! Gak all of you are so awesome it's not even funny. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I adore you all. Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara fell backwards on his bed trusting that the mattress would support him. Naruto slumped on the bed exhausted from their dinner with Temari. She grilled them both about what happened, but they didn't reveal everything quite yet. Their new found relationship was still too new for either of them. They wanted to keep it between them for now. Gaara knew when he told Temari she'd be happy. Part him thought she already knew. The way she was eyeing them like she was trying to figure out a secret that eluded her. But with time he knew she'd know. She always did. Kankuro was another story altogether. He hadn't seen his brother since last night. It was a regular occurrence with his elder sibling. He'd probably be back tonight or tomorrow. There will be more time to think about those things later and when they came to pass. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep. His bed was soft and comfortable, his body molded to the mattress perfectly. _I don't think my beds ever felt this good. _Gaara looked over to the drooping blond next to him. _It must be because Naruto's here with me. _

The sides of Gaara's mouth lifted into a tiny smile. Naruto glanced at him and caught Gaara staring. "What are you smiling about?" Naruto asked looking down at Gaara blue eyes hinting to something Gaara couldn't identify.

Gaara sat up and stretched like a cat ready for a nap. "Nothing." Gaara looked away from Naruto and pretended to study his wall. It wasn't that interesting.

"Hey look at me," Naruto whispered in his ear, warm breath puffing against his ear, sending tendrils of pleasure through him. Gaara shivered, he felt Naruto smirk against his skin. "Gaara look at me." Ice blue met azure knocking Gaara's breath from him. His breath caught in his throat and all he could do was look at Naruto. Naruto grabbed his hand and held it tightly with his. "We're together now. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I love looking at you." That made Gaara reel for a moment. Naruto liked looking at him? "You don't have to look so surprised. I don't understand how you don't have every one in our school chasing after you. They don't know what they're missing." Naruto's mouth slanted over his after he breathed his last sentence and captured his lips. Gaara's mind wasn't able to juggle two tasks at once especially the one about Naruto thinking that other people should be after him. His thoughts drowned out when Naruto's tongue found its way into his mouth. Naruto's tongue roused his into a battle of dominance, making Gaara's body come to life, his pants started to feel a bit tighter the longer Naruto kissed him. Gaara moaned when Naruto left his mouth to explore his neck and started sucking on his pulse point. "Can't believe your heart is beating that fast for me. Love to feel it," Naruto whispered hotly against Gaara's neck. And that made his heart beat all the faster. If they didn't stop soon their kissing would lead to something else all together. Gaara didn't think he was ready for that yet. No matter what his body wanted to do. Gaara's hand threaded through silky blond hair, he grabbed a handful gently, and pulled Naruto away from his neck. The blonds lips were kiss swollen going straight to Gaara's groin. Hair tousled, eyes bright with lust, and mouth reddened from kissing was a beautiful sight. Gaara didn't think any one could look better.

"What?" Naruto's words came out husky. Voice roughened from want.

"If you continue we might have a mess to clean up." Gaara try to emphasize his stress about the mess, but wasn't sure if it worked.

Naruto looked down at his crotch then at Gaara's. Both bulging from their overheated kiss. "Ah, I see what you mean. And I don't mind cleaning up the mess." Naruto licked his lips and Gaara swore under his breath at the reaction that happened in his pants. "I think I left a mark." Long fingers lightly touched his neck, sending thousands of sensations through him.

"You marked me?"

"Yeah, looks like I did." Naruto's eyes gleamed with a certain possessiveness that Gaara rarely saw from the other. It felt weird to want to be possessed more by Naruto as long as he could possess the other in return. Heart, body and soul.

Gaara saw the lust and heat fade from Naruto's eyes and he got a smiling bright blond that bounced on the bed with energy. He'd swear that Naruto sapped all his energy with their kiss. He felt bone tired. Too tired to think on the day's events or the nights. His high strung body sagged against the bed.

"You can't be tired already?" Naruto laid next him, interlacing their fingers in a gentle hold.

"Not all of us are balls of energy."

"All right. Then time for bed, I guess." Naruto pouted as he got up and started taking off his clothes. Gaara sat straight up.

His throat went dry and his tongue felt huge in his mouth. "What are you doing?" He said, somehow getting his mouth to work.

"Getting undressed. I'll keep my boxers on."

"Why wouldn't you do that?"

Naruto gave him a wicked grin. "I normally sleep in the nude."

Gaara's heart went into over drive. His stomach filled with butterflies that wanted to make their new home his stomach. "I'll go sleep on the couch." Gaara didn't think he could handle sleeping next to Naruto. Especially not after this afternoon. And then he'd be in nothing but his boxers. Only a thin piece of material between their bodies, keeping them from skin on skin action. Gaara grabbed his pillow and began to get up when Naruto slammed into him, straddling him to the bed.

"You're not going any where not when I finally have the chance to be with you after all this time. Don't worry Gaara it's not going to be easy sleeping next to you, but I get to be with you." Naruto's voice softened as he looked down at Gaara. Longing very evident in his gaze. He wanted to be next to Naruto too.

"I won't go anywhere. Now can you get off me you're heavy."

"Great and what do you mean I'm heavy?" Gaara rolled Naruto off and smile a little. It became easier and easier to smile now that Naruto was with him and more importantly beside him.

"I just said that to get you off of me." Gaara had to shake his head to get rid of the images that weren't helping his current situation.

"Fine." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and jutted out his bottom lip. Gaara got up and nipped Naruto's bottom, surprising him into a yelp.

"Time for bed." Gaara took off his clothes and threw them on the floor, not caring where they landed. Naruto was already under the covers, staring at the ceiling, a grin on his face. Gaara turned off the light and slipped into bed and lay on his side. Naruto came behind and pulled him to his warm chest.

"Gaara?" Warm breath tickled his hair, lulling him further towards sleep.

"Hmmm?" Gaara yawned and scooted closer to Naruto.

"What was it like without me?"

Gaara instantly stiffened, not sure what to say and Naruto patiently waited for an answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again I'm back with a brand spankin new chapter. Here's Chapter 9 I hope you enjoy! Yay and wow thank you so much for all the fantabulous reviews. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Everyone is so incredibly lovely XD Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara lay there for a while not knowing what to say. His head began to ache. He went along with life, not really caring where he ended up. He never gave it much thought before. After Naruto left his life wasn't as bright, but ever since then it lacked a certain vibrancy that he hadn't known was gone until Naruto came back into his life.

Naruto gave him time to answer, never rushing. He rubbed his lower back with soothing circular motions that put him more at ease. "Life was extremely dull. I can safely say that now, now that you're back in my life." Gaara licked his lips, throat suddenly parched. His heart pounded hard against his chest. It was so hard to share this even with Naruto. "I led my life without much care for anything after you left. I went through the motions of the day and that was about it. I don't have many friends or any now that I think about it. There more acquaintances than anything else. Let's just say I never really realized how much I wasn't living until you came back today. This is the most fun I've had in years probably since you left." Gaara swallowed, he didn't think he could go on. He was baring himself to his best friend and now lover and it was the hardest thing he ever had to do. "You're my sunshine and always will be." Gaara let Naruto continue to rub his back. Neither said anything for a while. The company of the other person was all they needed. Plus there was no way that Gaara could go back to sleep now. It was too hard. Speaking of hard, Gaara pushed his butt against Naruto and sure enough he could feel his arousal straining against his underpants. Even after all this Naruto was still aroused. Gaara smirked to himself, only his favorite blond.

Gaara geared up his courage to ask Naruto about how he has been since he left but didn't have to Naruto answered some of his questions without his prompting. "You know when I had to live with the Ol' Pervert I didn't know what I was going to do. All I knew is that I had to get back to you as soon as possible. It took me a lot longer than I thought it would, but I made it and I'm not going anywhere." Naruto hugged Gaara tightly, leaving no doubt in the red heads mind that Naruto was in this for the long haul. The thought wasn't as daunting as he thought it might be. The idea of being with Naruto for the rest of his life was the best idea he ever heard. But Gaara was getting a little ahead of himself. The blond was barely back in his life a day and he was already mapping out their life together. Gaara winced; he needed to mentally prepare himself just in case Naruto had to leave for some reason. He didn't want to, but he had to be realistic. The good stuff that happens for people in life like finding someone who was everything to them just didn't happen to him. But that thought was for another day hopefully somewhere in the far future.

Gaara held on to Naruto's arm like he might try and leave during the night. The familiar nickname made him smile forgetting his worries about the future. "Ol Pervert?"

"Yeah, well you know what Jiraiya's like. He's a crazy old pervert that still likes to try and peek at women at gyms when their dressing. The man is sick! But he's also amazing. I don't know what I would've done without him in my life after my parents…" Naruto suddenly became quiet. He never liked to talk about what happened with his parents when he was little and it seems the same holds to today.

Gaara turned around in Naruto's arms, pulling Naruto closer to him. Gaara held him close, feeling Naruto's soft breath hit his body, goose flesh rose on his skin, making it more sensitive where Naruto touched him.

Gaara tried to think of something else to change the subject and he blurted the first thing that came to mind. "When did you first know you liked guys?" Gaara wanted to slap a hand over his mouth. Of all the things in the world to ask he had to ask that. _I really don't have any social skills. Geez!_

Naruto looked pulled away from Gaara with a smile on his face, chuckling lightly at Gaara's disgruntled face. "Well, my dear Gaara I don't really label myself as gay, bi, or straight. I like who I like whether they be male or female. And I really like you." Naruto nuzzled his nose with Gaara. Gaara scrunched his nose up like a rabbit. Naruto kissed the tip of Gaara's nose with a wide smile. "You are so adorable."

Gaara shook his head, not believing his ears. It was going to take a while to get used to such compliments. "Adorable?" he asked, wondering what Naruto saw when he looked at Gaara.

"Yes, adorable and don't let anyone tell you different."

Gaara pondered Naruto's answer for a moment while trying to soak in the fact that he was supposedly adorable. Naruto's not gay? He's dated other people? Why is that such a big shock? Anyone in their right mind would want Naruto. Gaara worried his bottom lip between his teeth. "Hey what's the frown for?" Naruto asked, smoothing Gaara's creased brow with his fingers.

"You've dated other people?"

"Yes I have. Both girls and boys. I guess if you had to put a label on me I'd be bi. I always went after who, peeked my interest. It didn't matter what gender they were as long as I liked them." Naruto was silent for a minute studying Gaara. "Have you ever dated anyone?" His bright blue eyes remained on Gaara's.

Gaara shifted on the bed uncomfortable with the question. He pulled at a loose string on his boxers, looking down at his handy work. He didn't meet Naruto's eyes as he answered the question. "I haven't been interested in anyone."

He dared a peek at Naruto, whose eyebrows where in his hair. "Ever?"

"No, not until I met you again."

"Ah, Gaara you are simply amazing." Before Gaara could question how he was amazing he fell asleep quickly for the first time in a long time.

He woke to the sound of knocking and someone coming in his room. "Holy hell!" Kankuro's voice drifted to his ears, he was alert in moments. Kankuro was standing in his door with his hair all a mess and eyebrows vanished in his hairline. Naruto stirred next to Gaara, slowly waking. Gaara watched as blue eyes opened, first catching his eyes then wondering over to his shell shocked brother.

"Morning Kankuro." Naruto smiled, stretching his arms over his head. "Morning Gaara." Naruto placed a soft kiss on his lips before getting up and going to the restroom.

Gaara and Kankuro stared as Naruto disappeared from sight. Kankuro was the first to break the silence. "Dude, at least wear more clothes. I don't want to see your bits and pieces."

"That's all you're going to say?" Gaara thought for sure his brother would blow a gasket when he found out. His thoughts were totally wrong.

"Nah, are you happy?" Gaara nodded, not trusting his voice. "Then that's all that matters. I guess I don't need to give you a ride then."

"No, we'll take Naruto's car."

"Okay, all I needed to know."

Naruto sauntered back into the room, a wide grin on his face. "Good to see you again Kankuro."

Kankuro ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up even more. A dangerous twinkle shone in his eye. "You better be good to him because if you hurt my little brother I can promise you that you'll wish you were never born."

"Understood." Naruto mock saluted Kankuro as he left the room. "That could've been awkward if we were naked like I wanted us to be."

Gaara blushed deeply, loving the feeling of feeling rested and being with Naruto first thing in the morning. Naruto's phone went off before Gaara could offer him some clothes. Naruto answered the phone and the moment he heard the other person's voice his face went blank, devoid of all emotion. Gaara felt his insides twist as he heard Naruto. "When will you be here you Ol' Pervert?"


	10. Chapter 10

Holy Moly here we are at Chapter. I hope you enjoy! I absolutely love every single person here. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You all rock and are so awesome XD Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara waited for Naruto to finish his call, listening intently for any information that might be dropped his way. No such luck though. Naruto moved to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Gaara understood the message clearly. Naruto didn't want to be disturbed with his call with Jiraiya. Gaara's insides twisted and turned until they were nothing but a curvy mountain road he was sure he'd fall off if Naruto told him that he was leaving again. Jiraiya always signaled leaving to Gaara. No matter what happened when they were younger any time Jiraiya came around it meant Naruto was going with him. Some place far that Gaara couldn't follow. It happened almost every summer. Jiraiya called and picked up Naruto for a week or two leaving Gaara behind.

There was no way he could handle being left behind again. Not even for a week or weekend. Gaara changed slowly, trying to settle his breathing. If he didn't take care he might start hyperventilating. He closed his eyes as he pulled on his jeans. His heart jammed against his chest. He kept his eyes closed to block out all the stress that was keeping him from putting on pants. Warm hands stopped his trembling fingers. Gaara was afraid to open his eyes. He knew who it must be. He didn't want to look into pretty blue eyes. He didn't want to know the news that was ready to come from soft lips. He couldn't take it.

Naruto removed his jeans from his hands and maneuvered him to the bed. Naruto held his hands lightly, giving a gentle squeeze every now and then. "Gaara," he whispered. Gaara shook his head. He didn't want to change everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours. "Come on Gaara."

"I don't think I can."

"There's nothing to worry about." Naruto sounded very sure on this point. Gaara decided to trust his judgment. Slowly he opened his eyes to be greeted with dull azure eyes. All sunshine wiped from their depths. He knew he shouldn't have opened his eyes.

Gaara cleared his throat. It was very scratchy. "If there's nothing to worry about then why do you look like someone stole the sun from the sky?"

Naruto lifeless eyes sparked with a flicker of humor. "Well it might help if you decided to take a shower with me. We could save water at the same time." His favorite blonds smile held little laughter to it. It took every ounce of Gaara's self control not to ask what was wrong. He didn't know if it was the right the thing to ask. He didn't trust his instincts when it came to this sort of thing. Even though he knew should. He held back the question knowing it was probably the wrong move.

Gaara playfully pushed Naruto's shoulder. "You don't need to me to take a shower with you." Although the thought was tucked away in the back of Gaara's mind to think about later. Right now Naruto was in no mood to do anything. Gaara did the only thing he could think of at the moment. He leaned forward and kissed Naruto. He pressed his lips lightly against Naruto's. Pressing his body closer to Naruto's, he cupped his face, running his thumbs against his jaw, earning him a gasp from the blond. Gaara encouraged by this reaction took the opportunity to gently bite Naruto's bottom before pulling away. Thankfully some of the light was placed back Naruto's eyes. Not quite back to normal, but Gaara would take what he could get.

Gaara took his jeans back and slipped them on with little to no trouble. He felt calm for some reason. He didn't know why but he wasn't going to question it while it was here. They both got ready in silence. Naruto seemed to need the time to think. His jaw was clenched and he kept running his hand through his hair. Gaara let him be. Even when they ate breakfast and made their way to Naruto's car he stayed silent.

Gaara watched Naruto the whole way to school and to their lockers and finally their class. He didn't invade his personal space like he wanted to. He was close enough if Naruto needed him but far enough away to give him some distance.

Gaara sat down in his desk and for once didn't look out the window. For the first time he had something else to keep his attention. Sasuke sat in front of him which was odd. Why didn't he sit closer to his girlfriend? The girl was a little annoying sometimes, but she was still his girlfriend.

Sasuke turned around. Gaara titled his head in a silent question. "Gaara," Sasuke nodded his head at Gaara.

"Sasuke." Gaara imitated Sasuke. This was one of their stranger exchanges in Gaara's opinion. He sneaked a peek at Naruto to find him texting. Gaara left him to it. He wouldn't bother him.

"Do you have any plans for lunch?" Sasuke asked out of the blue. Gaara whipped his head back around to look at the black haired boy.

"Um, well I don't know." Naruto wouldn't mind if someone else ate with them. Anyways Sasuke and him used to be pretty good friends. "No I don't think so. You want to have lunch with Naruto and me?" Gaara felt his cheeks color. He hadn't asked someone to have lunch with him in years. Humiliation after humiliation taught to eat by alone.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows in surprise then nodded. "Sure sounds good. Sakura and I got in a huge fight yesterday and I don't want to be around her right now."

Gaara nodded his head in what he hoped was understanding. Sasuke never shared. First yesterday and now today what was up with Sasuke? Sasuke turned around when the teacher walked in the classroom and the bell rang bringing with it first period. Naruto paid little to no attention on the lesson. Gaara made sure he took good notes to lend to him after class. When class was over Gaara told Naruto about their apparent lunch guest.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked as they were about to separate.

"Yes." Gaara shouldered his backpack. Naruto got a worry line between his eyebrows. Gaara ran his thumb across Naruto's brow flattening the worry line. "As much as I think you'll look great with smile crinkles worry lines aren't for you."

Naruto smiled. Gaara's knees went a little weak. Naruto seemed to be coming out of his funk if only a little bit. "Well then I guess I'll see you guys at the tree we ate at yesterday." Naruto hugged him quickly before heading to class.

Gaara was warm and tingly the next couple of classes. When lunch rolled around he found he was the first outside. He put his back against the tree ready to slide down when he saw a sight that turned his blood cold. Naruto was talking to Jiraiya. He was throwing his hands in the air and followed Jiraiya somewhere Gaara couldn't see. Gaara's earlier panic set in again. He had to stave it off when Sasuke arrived.

"Where's Naruto?" He stood next to Gaara, craning his neck trying to see what Gaara was looking at.

"That's a good question." Gaara slumped against the tree not knowing where his sunshine had gone and seeing the clouds roll in on his life once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone *waves*. Here's Chapter 11! I hope you enjoy! Yay! I love you guys so much. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Everyone is the coolest XD Thank you again. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Silence descended on Gaara and Sasuke. He didn't want to talk. Not without Naruto. How was he supposed to talk with someone else? It's always so easy with Naruto. _Maybe I should try. I'm not the only one feeling down in the dumps. _Gaara glanced at Sasuke, who was slumped against the tree. He looked like Gaara felt. He seemed deflated. It must've been some fight he had with Sakura.

Gaara inhaled deeply and pushed the thoughts of Naruto away for the moment. He'd be back. He'd never leave Gaara like that. Not again.

"Hey—so what's happening with you and Sakura?" Oh, crap maybe he shouldn't have asked the question so bluntly. He didn't know how to be gentle when asking something personal. Gaara wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. Being a friend to someone other than Naruto was hard.

Sasuke lifted his head, eyes widening. He put down his sandwich and sighed. "She yelled at me for not listening to her." Sasuke ran a hand through his hair, mussing it up. It fell right back into place. "She talks too much. You know, you've heard her. Hell the whole damn school has. I can't help it if I drift off sometimes." Gaara didn't think he could ever not listen to Naruto. The blond was too fascinating to him. But he guessed he could understand how Sasuke felt about Sakura. The pink haired girl was loud especially when she was with her best friend Ino. But still she was Sasuke's girlfriend.

"Did she catch not listening or something?"

"How'd you know? You would've the thought the world was ending because I didn't listen to her talk about something Ino did or said. You know for them being best friend they sure fight a lot and talk about each other. I don't get girls." Sasuke began eating his sandwich with renewed vigor.

Gaara pondered the information Sasuke supplied him. He rubbed his chin while he began eating. "I think she's angrier at the fact that you don't care enough to listen and not necessarily at the content you missed. She just wants to know you're listening to her." Sasuke eyed Gaara like he was looking at him for the first time. Gaara quickly tried to cover up his comments. "Well that's just what I think. What the heck do I know about girls?"

Sasuke held his hand up, stopping Gaara mid-ramble. "No, I think you're right. That's better insight than everyone else has given me. Everybody just keeps telling me it's probably her time of the month." Sasuke rolled his eyes making Gaara chuckle. Sasuke looked at him again like he'd never really looked at Gaara, which is a really weird thought since they have known each other since they were small. _But then again not many people have taken the time to really get to know me except for…_

"Whatcha laughing about?" The most wonderful voice in the world asked Gaara as he blocked out the sun replacing it with even better sunshine.

"Just giving Sasuke dating advice." Gaara smiled up at Naruto.

Sasuke smirked. That's more like him. "Yeah, well best advice I've gotten all day."

Naruto plopped down next to Gaara. "Is that so?" He placed a kiss on top of Gaara's head before pulling out his ramen.

Sasuke looked between the two of him like he'd been slapped. "So are you two—," Sasuke pointed at Gaara and Naruto moving his finger back and forth, "together?"

Naruto wrapped his arm around Gaara's shoulder, pulling Gaara to his side. His incredible warmth seeped into Gaara letting him melt into Naruto's side. Not caring if Sasuke approved or not. Naruto was right next to him that's all that mattered. He didn't realize how cold he felt with him gone. It had only been fifteen minutes too. His heart beat picked up when Naruto squeezed his shoulder with his hand.

"Yep, we are." Naruto grinned wide.

Sasuke nodded his head. "That's cool," he said, smirk forming on his lips. He packed up the rest of his lunch. "I better try and fix things with Sakura before she yells at me for taking too long with apologizing. Thanks for helping Gaara." Sasuke wadded up his trash, stood up and threw it away before heading back inside.

Gaara sat there shocked that Sasuke didn't even bat an eyelash at him and Naruto being together. Then again maybe it was the way he reacted to Naruto. It was pretty obvious how he felt about the blond. He also thanked him for helping. A weird warm feeling settled in his chest. It was different but nice. He liked being able to help someone he considered if not a friend just yet then someone who was hopefully on their way to being one.

Naruto pulled away from Gaara a little so he could attack his lunch. He ate with gusto. A tight knot in Gaara's stomach loosened. Naruto seemed to be more or less back to his old self. Gaara couldn't hold back the questions anymore they came pouring out. "What's going? Why is Jiraiya here? You're still staying right?" Now that they were out in the open he felt so much better.

Naruto stared at him some noodles hanging from his fork and mouth. Gaara laughed. He looked so cute. He leaned forward and kissed the side of Naruto lips, the side with no noodles. Naruto chuckled, slurping up the rest of his noodles.

"Well, let's if I can answer all your questions. First I'm staying. There's nothing that could make me leave. You better believe it. Jiraiya was calling to tell me he finally moved everything into our house. I was arguing with him about me staying at your house a couple nights a week. He said he didn't want me mooching off you." Naruto rolled his eyes with a small smile playing on the corners of his lips. "The Ol' Pervert doesn't seem to understand that I need to be with you." _I need you too._ Gaara kept that thought to himself for the moment though. "I finally got him to agree. Now I just need to get Temari and Kankuro to agree and we're set. That's why I went off with him earlier. Tonight I have to go to his house though, but tomorrow I can stay with you. As long as…

"Temari and Kankuro agree." Gaara finished Naruto's sentence. Gaara completely relaxed. Naruto was staying. With any luck a couple days a week with him. His brother and sister would agree. Probably.

"Ah, don't worry. They love having me over. Plus we can finally have some fun tomorrow." Naruto purred in Gaara's ear, sending shivers up and down his spine. His heart beat hard against his chest. His pants became a little tighter. Not a good look to sport when class was getting ready to start.

"Wait you won't be there tonight?" Gaara didn't like that idea. One night without Naruto was too much.

"Yeah, just for tonight. I've got to grab some stuff and get settled in. Ol' Pervert wants me to finish packing. Don't worry I'll call you tonight. I'm here for you." Naruto hugged Gaara close, settling the panic that wanted to take over. Last night he slept so well for the first time in who knows how long. He could go one night without much sleep. He did it all the time.

"Okay, let's just hope I survive asking Temari if you can live with us a couple days a week."

Naruto grinned. "She'll say yes. I know she will. And don't worry I'll pick you in the morning."

"That sounds good," Gaara said as the bell started ringing. Time to go back to class. Gaara and Naruto packed their stuff and walked to class fingers intertwined until they separated. Gaara stared at his fingers. They were warm and tingly. The idea of Naruto staying with him was wonderful, but hopefully his sister wouldn't deny him his sunshine. Gaara went to class and sat down. A large lump formed in the pit of his stomach at the idea of asking his sister if Naruto could basically live with them. She could be scary at times.


	12. Chapter 12

Here's Chapter 12. I hope you enjoy! Wow I can't say enough how much I love everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara paced around the living room, waiting for Temari to come home. Naruto dropped him off at home an hour ago, promising to call later that night. Hopefully Gaara could give him some good news about being able to stay. One day out of the week was good enough for Gaara. Any time with Naruto was wonderful, but being able to spend day and night together was something beyond his wildest dreams. Temari would say yes. She had to. Right?

Gaara made another round around the coffee table. She should be home any time then he'd asked the question. He didn't think he'd be able to keep it bottled in much longer and it had only been a few hours. He ran a hand through his short-cropped hair. Was it asking too much for Naruto to stay with them? He didn't want to put his brother and sister out. The only thing he was able to think about was himself. He didn't want to bother Temari or Kankuro then again neither of them ever seemed bothered by Naruto…well not staying over. Naruto had a way of rubbing some people the wrong way only when he was looking for a laugh especially with Temari or at least that was how he used to be when they were younger. Gaara sat down on the couch stopping his constant pacing. Moving around helped his restlessness. It was wearing him out though.

Temari and Kankuro had a right to say no. Gaara shook his head there was no way they would. Despite if it bothered them or not they wanted Gaara to have a friend. And Naruto was that person. There would be no one else. Gaara was sure of that. If Naruto hadn't shown up Gaara was positive he wouldn't have been able to open up to another person. There was no one like Naruto.

Gaara warmed up when he thought about Naruto saying that they would have some fun when he came over the next day. He never had that kind of 'fun' before. Only with himself. He didn't think that counted. The idea of someone touching him there was a little overwhelming. His face turned red as he thought about Naruto wrapping lips luscious lips around his cock and…

"Gaara I'm home," Temari called into the house. Gaara covered his crotched by leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Talk about a mood killer. His face burned when Temari walked into the living room. She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. Thank goodness she didn't comment on Gaara's red face. He wouldn't have known how to answer her if she asked why he was blushing. "I'm going to start dinner. Spaghetti alright with you?" Temari walked into the kitchen, pulling out everything she needed to make dinner.

"Yeah, sounds good." Gaara straightened up, boner more or less gone. Sisters walking in on you day dreaming about getting head had that kind of effect. Once he was sure that he didn't have to worry about an erection he stood up and went to the kitchen to help his sister. "What would you like me to do?"

Temari looked over her shoulder at him, a small smile adorning her lips. "Start boiling the water and I'll start getting the meat ready in a couple of minutes." Temari went to the refrigerator and pulled out the hamburger meat.

Gaara got a pot, ran it under the faucet then set in the on the stove, waiting for it to boil so he could put in the noodles. While he waited for the water to boil, he watched his sister get the pan ready for the meat; thinking now was the best time to ask her if Naruto could stay with them.

"Hey Temari," Gaara said, rubbing the back of his neck. He leaned against the counter top, eyes up at the ceiling. This was harder than he thought. He never asked her stuff like this. The words got clogged in his throat. He wanted to give Naruto a definitive answer one way or another and he couldn't even ask his sister.

"Yeah?" Temari had her back to him. He was grateful. She must've known how hard this was for him. She was always perceptive about his moods.

Gaara cleared his throat, bracing his hands on the counter. He looked at the water it was starting to bubble. He bent down to get the bag of spaghetti, trying desperately to organize his thoughts. _Just say it! _His mind screamed at him. It was just the right thought. "Can Naruto live with us a few days out of the week?" He just blurted it out. It might not be graceful, but at least the idea was out there.

Temari turned around to look at him, eyes wide and mouth open. Gaara stared at her shocked reaction. Was that a good or bad thing? He didn't know. Temari was never really surprised by the things he did or said, but this one must've been a big shock.

"You want to Naruto to live here some of the time?" Temari neutralized her expression; she kept her voice even, giving nothing away.

"Yeah, but only if it's okay with you. Jiraiya already said it was okay."

Temari nodded her head, absorbing the information. She put the meat in the pan, she put salt on it along with another seasoning Gaara didn't know. Temari wiped her hands on a towel they kept by the sink.

"Then it's oaky with me. I'm sure Kankuro won't mind. And if he does he'll have to deal with me." Temari crack her knuckles. Gaara gulped, yep his sister was definitely scary, but also completely wonderful.

"Seriously?" He had to ask. Gaara put almost all of the spaghetti in the water.

"Yes, seriously. He'll be staying in your room and I know how happy it'll make you." Temari turned her attention back to the meat. Gaara was positive he heard a catch her voice. She wanted him to be happy. Gaara felt a wonderful warmth in his heart at his sister's words. "Tell Naruto he can stay whenever he likes and for as long as he wants. You know we've always considered him a member of the family. Now even more so."

Gaara blushed at the implication, smiling shyly at the idea that Naruto was family. "Thank you," he said softly.

He put the rest of his concentration on helping with finishing dinner. Kankuro came home when dinner was finished. He's timing always seemed to coincide with the finishing of dinner. Temari told him the news. Kankuro didn't bat an eye. He was totally cool with Naruto staying with them whenever he wanted. Gaara didn't taste his dinner too stunned with how Temari and Kankuro were fine with Naruto staying with them. He was ecstatic. He needed to take a closer look at his brother and sister. They were so supportive it blew it his mind.

For the rest of the night Gaara worked on his homework. By the time eight rolled around he was putting away his math book when his phone rang. "Hey," A warm, smooth voice said.

Gaara's stomach flipped and flopped at the sound of Naruto's voice. "Hey." Gaara was suddenly shy. He didn't feel this shy when Naruto was here in his bed. He sat on the edge of his bed, wound tight with nervousness and excitement. "You can stay." No preamble, he had to get it out of his system.

"No way?" Naruto seemed shock, like he was.

"Yes way. Whenever and for how long you want."

"Awesome. I'm already packed."

"Pretty sure of yourself, huh?"

"Always am." Gaara could hear the smile in Naruto's voice and it made him ache to see him. "Hey Gaara," Naruto said, voice low and husky.

"Yeah?" Gaara swallowed he had a feeling where this might be leading.

"I miss you."

Oh. Not where he thought it was going. "I miss you too." Gaara felt a small tug at his heart. He wanted Naruto here with him. Now.

"You know how I said we can have fun tomorrow?"

"Uh-huh." Gaara clutched the phone tightly in his hand. His cock was starting to get very interested in the conversation.

"Do you want to start tonight?" Naruto's voice dripped sex and Gaara didn't know what to say. His heart pounded in his ears as all the blood rushed to his cock. His vocal chords refused to work as he tried to answer Naruto.


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone here's Chapter 13! I hope you enjoy! Happy Valentines Day! I love you guys so much. Thank you for everything and I hope you guys have a fantastic day! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I would love to hear from you. Please Review.

This will be boyxboy if you don't like don't read.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto

* * *

Gaara had no idea what to say. His mind stayed blank as his pulse thundered in his ears and his prick throbbed against his jeans. He wasn't against the idea of phone sex at all, but it would be his first sexual experience that didn't include using his own hand. He didn't want it to be like this, not yet. Gaara wanted Naruto hands on him.

"Naruto, I don't think I can do this over the phone," Gaara whispered in the phone. His face felt like it was burning, he could feel the burn of the blush against his hand. His erection was so hard it hurt, pressing against the denim of jeans. Gaara adjusted himself, trying to relieve some of the pressure. It didn't help much.

"I understand. We can take it slow," Naruto sounded breathless ratcheting up Gaara's arousal.

"Part of it is for my first time I want you hands on me. Touching me, setting my skin on fire. Lighting me up from the inside out." Gaara gulped, he didn't know if he could say anymore. It was embarrassing and it made him want to continue down the path that he was trying to divert from.

"Gaara we'll do it your way. I better go. I've gotta take care of some things."

Naruto muttered a quick good bye. Naruto said he had some things to take care of. Gaara could definitely imagine exactly what he had to take care of. He set his phone down, getting comfortable on the bed. He slowly reached out his hand to rub his prick through his jeans when someone knocked on the door. He jumped off the bed, raising his hands like he got caught. That was a close one. It'd be mortifying if he had been touching himself with his brother or sister outside the door. Another knock came, more persistent.

"Gaara." Temari's impatient bark got him moving far away from the bed.

Gaara settled himself next to the door, trying his hardest to will his erection away. It already deflated a little when he heard the knock on his door. He breathed deeply, putting on a mask of indifference or at least he was trying to. His face still felt hot and his body thrummed with lingering excitement. He opened the door to a scowling Temari.

"Yes?" Gaara asked.

Temari's face softened. Her scowl turning into a small frown. "I was wondering if we could talk for a bit."

Gaara nodded, bewildered by his sisters less than forceful way of asking him. Just a moment ago she looked like she might break down the door. Gaara's mind lost all thought of his arousal and sat down on his bed. "What do you want to talk about?"

Temari stood in front of him, arms crossed over her chest, a hand under her chin. "About Naruto moving in."

Gaara's world tilted to the side. He gripped his comforter tightly, bunching up the material. It felt like he had just missed a step the way his stomach dropped down to his feet and had no intention of righting itself. "What about it?" His swallowed hard.

Temari glanced down at him frown slipping from her face. "No I didn't change my mind I just wanted to make sure this is what you wanted."

Gaara stared up at his sister like she was crazy. "Of course it is."

Temari sat down with a sigh. "I just want to make sure that Naruto has no intention of leaving any time soon because last time…well we all know what happened last time. It was like the color was sucked out of your life and now that he's back in your life you have a new vibrancy that I haven't seen since the last time he was here. I don't want to see you lose if for some reason Naruto doesn't stay again. I have absolutely no problem with him staying with us. If you are even half as happy as you have been then it's fine by me. I can't take seeing you hurt again."

_Temari was worried about me? _Gaara was finding it hard to think. His sister obviously cared about him more than he ever thought. How had he not noticed? He'd bet anything that Kankuro was the same way. He didn't really pay much attention to stuff like how his family felt. He made a mental note to take a more of an active role in their lives. They were allowing his best friend to stay with them whenever he wanted. Most families would probably say no. Not his family. They were something else. It was time he acknowledged how wonderful they really were.

Gaara did something that would shock anyone. He hugged Temari. She was still for a moment before she hugged him back. "You have nothing to worry about. Even if Naruto somehow couldn't stay here I'd do everything in my power to make sure we stayed in touch. There's no way he's leaving my life that easily again." Gaara pulled back from the hug, a small smile tugging the corners of his lips.

Temari smiled back. She punched his shoulder lightly. "You better make sure he doesn't make a mess out everything. I know how hyper he can get. I remember when you guys were little. Sometimes it looked like a tornado ripped through our house."

Gaara rubbed his shoulder even when Temari punched lightly it still hurt. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a bruise. "Naruto won't make a mess." Temari raised an eyebrow. Gaara shrugged. "Probably. Sometimes he has so much energy he can't contain and it comes bursting out."

"That's what I'm afraid. If he makes a mess you have to clean it up."

"He's not a pet."

"No Naruto's more maintenance." Temari and Gaara laughed. He was happy to share some time with his sister like this. It rarely happened. And it was all thanks to Naruto. Gaara could always count on his sunshine to bring light to the darkest parts of his world even to the parts he didn't know needed them. "I'll see you tomorrow have a good night." Temari got up and closed the door behind her.

Gaara changed in to his pajamas and read for a while before getting ready for bed. He slept most of the night through only having a few times where he woke up. He preferred Naruto with him. It was so much easier to sleep. He woke up a little groggy. He showered, dressed, ate and was ready by the time Naruto came to pick him up.

Naruto rang the door bell. Gaara answered the door with a yawn, before he knew he had his arms full of a bouncy blond. "I'm never leaving your side again. Last night was hell without you especially…" Naruto blushed. So did Gaara. Naruto cleared his throat. "You know. Anyway be prepared to have me around a lot. I find it hard to sleep without you now. Now let's get this school day over with because I have some plans for us tonight." Gaara was a little baffled. Naruto had a hard time sleeping without him? It made his heart flip flop knowing that Naruto needed him just as much as he needed Naruto. Naruto let go of Gaara, grabbing his hand and pulling him to his car. Gaara followed along, mind spinning out of control with what Naruto had plan. He couldn't wait to find out. This time it would involve Naruto's hands on him. He willed the day to go by fast so he could find out exactly what those hands had in store for him.


End file.
